Lets go to Camp Dragon Ball Z
by thesavorofpan
Summary: Its a short little fanfic that I wrote about the Z gang going on a camping trip. Its my little atempt on trying to write a comedy for a change. Not my best work, but please rate and review please.


Let's go to Camp Dragon Ball Z

A fanfic by Troy Hedding

A year after the defeat of Buu the Z fighters return to their peaceful lives. That's when Goku decided the gang needed to go on a camping trip. Everyone made it except for Choutzu and Tien because their never around when the Z gang hangs out.

The first family to arrive at the camp scene was the Son family. Goten at once began to run around the field. While Gohan started to build a fire as Chi Chi started to set Goku and hers tent. Goku went off to find more firewood. The next family to arrive was Krillen and his wife 18. Eighteen walked into the opening with nothing but their daughter Marion. (If anyone has any knowledge about Krillen that's the name of his first girlfriend. If you have any ounce of decency you will NOT tell Eighteen unless you want to see Krillen die.) Krillen walked behind her carrying everything they needed.

"Hurry it up Krillen, The sun will set soon and you better hope that you set up our tent before night fall or you will be sleeping out side!" Eighteen ordered.

"I'm coming sweat heart!" Krillen said picking up his pace.

*****

Meanwhile somewhere in an air ship a spoiled daughter of a rich company was having an argument with a prince.

"Just why in the world do we have to go to this?" Vegeta demanded.

"Because they are my friends and I want to hang out!" Bulma shouted back

"Then why don't you just invite them to our house for that thing Trunks does sleep over whatever it is called!" Vegeta suggested a little bit too rude.

"We do that way too much and besides this a good character builder for Trunks!" Bulma reasoned in the same rude tone as Vegeta.

"Character huh? All he needs to do is train and train some more!" Vegeta said imagining his son being one of the strongest there is even stronger then Gohan.

"Is that all you think about?" Bulma asked.

"Yes Women I'm a warrior!" Vegeta shouted and the whole argument started again.

*****

Back at the camp site Piccolo just arrived and begun his loner routine until Gohan talked to him. Gohan checked his watched and notice that it was ten minutes until Videl would arrive. So he ran to the water straighten out his clothes and checked his breath.

"Do you think I look good Piccolo?" Gohan asked checking to see if his hair was okay.

"I guess I wouldn't really know." Piccolo said trying to act majestic by looking off into the sunset.

"Whys that?" Gohan asked making sure that his breath still smelled good even though he checked about a minute ago.

Piccolo took off his head weight and pointed to his hairless head. (The reason why Piccolo is so easily irritated is because the head weight is constantly on his head so it gives him a headache.) Gohan then realized that he was talking to another bald person.

"Do you think I should compliment her dress?" Gohan asked making sure his shirt was too tight on him.

"Gohan unless it's a question on how to get stronger or about anything fighting relating don't ask it!" Piccolo shouted irritated from his consent migraine.

Gohan realizing what time it was rushed off to the main camp site area. Waiting for him there was the most beautiful person he ever saw. (Of course if Chi Chi asked him who was the prettiest lady he ever seen he better say his mother of he might have to do battle with a frying pan.) That short black hair with those bright blue eyes had him stun once again. Poor Gohan he could do battle against an evil android and fight a gigantic evil bubble gum, but couldn't keep his nerve against an angel.

Goku noticing the look on his son face playfully elbowed him.

"Hey it looks like you seen an angel Gohan!" Goku played with him.

`After awhile of Gohan not speaking Videl went up to him. He studied her outfit, a long blue shirt to hide her female body and those tight brown pants that he bought for her. Gorgeous, beautiful, angel, pretty, majestic, and wonderful was just few of the words that were going through his mind.

"What's wrong Gohan?" Videl said knowing well what was happening.

"Well…." Gohan said playing along with the game knowing quite well where it was going.

"Yes grand children!" Chi Chi said just about a little too loud. The mood was killed instantly with the thoughts of kids. Gohan sighed and Videl looked away blushing. There was an awkward silence in the air until Eighteen broke the silence.

"Krillen you forgot to put up the tarp!" Eighteen roared through the forest.

"Honey I'm sorry…" Krillen said backing up a few steps.

"If you don't get here in five seconds and put up this tarp you will be sleeping outside tonight!" Eighteen ordered and faster then Goku Instant Transmission he put up the tarp correctly and better then any other tents there.

"Now come sit next to me by the fire!" Eighteen yelled and he was there with an arm around her waist. She blushed as she nudge closer to him.

Finally the Briefs arrived at the scene.

"I can't believe I have to sleep outside on the hard ground! I'm the prince of all the Saiyans I deserve a nice soft bed!" Vegeta screamed at Bulma.

"What's wrong Vegeta can't handle a little hard ground?" Goku teased.

"Is that a challenge Kakorat?!" Vegeta demanded.

"Why yes it is." Goku said with a sly smile.

"Then I'll take it!" Vegeta said throwing his sleeping bag on the hardest ground he could see.

"Don't expect me to sleep next to you there." Bulma said setting her bag on the soft ground.

Meanwhile Roshi was busy playing his "game". He crept close to Bulma and planned to take a peak at Bulma when Vegeta grabbed him by the turtle shell.

"Just what in the world are you thinking old man?!" Vegeta asked his rage fully shown.

"Oh Vegeta I was just looking for my contacts." Master Roshi easily lied.

"Old man you don't have contacts!" Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs.

He was so angry at the old man that he could decide to use the final flash, the big bang attack or just kick him where it hurts. Though it was prevented by a bear rushing into the camp grounds because they brought so much food.

"Don't worry guys I'll take care of this!" Goku charged

"No you don't Kakorat! I'll defeat the villain this time!" Vegeta said as he tackled Goku. They began to wrestle on the ground.

"Goku what are you doing?!" Chi Chi demanded pulling out her frying pan.

"Is anyone going to stop the bear?" Oolong asked as the bear gave chase to him.

"Goku Vegeta do something!" Paur said as Yamcha hid behind a tree.

Master Roshi was hoping if he stayed put Vegeta wouldn't blow him away! Krillen was petrified with fear not by the bear, but the sleeping Eighteen. If she would wake all hell would break lose…on him. Gohan and Videl was missing and Piccolo was no where to be seen.

Suddenly a round house kick came out of nowhere as Hercule took out the bear.

"Don't worry you hero the champ is here!" Hercule shouted doing his signature peace sign stance.

The bear was out for the count and pushed off Hercule, but the cape crusader Buu step out in front of Hercule. The bear gave Buu a bear hug and in return Buu gave him a bear hug back and with much reasoning the bear left crying.

"Thanks a lot Goku!" Oolongs shouted but realize the stupidity of it when he saw both Goku and Vegeta on the ground with huge lumps on their heads and Chi Chi standing over them victorious.

"I knew I should bring this frying pan for more then cooking all that food." Chi Chi said with a grin on her face.

"Hey where my daughter?" Hercule asked.

"Umm where Gohan?" Bulma asked.

"You mean that boy and my daughter are out there alone?!" Hercule shouted.

"That no good for nothing boy!" Hercule shouted off running into the forest.

"Hey don't call my Gohan good for nothing, he going to be doctor!" She said giving chase with the frying pan.

*****

Meanwhile Gohan and Videl were sitting alone on a cliff.

"I'm really glad that we were able to be alone for this time being." Gohan said as he continued to ramble. He did that whenever he was nervous. Videl said that she listens, but Gohan really question that.

"You know it's been maybe about week since that we been able to just talk like this without our parents getting in the way." Gohan said and he looked into Videl eyes again.

"So have you been St-"Gohan tried but Videl interrupted.

"Gohan?" Videl called

"Yeah?" Gohan asked

"Shut up." Videl said moving her lips closer to his.

"Videl!" Hercule shouted running through some trees.

He notice the scene that was about to unfold.

"Gohan I'm about to tear you L-" Hercule said as a flying pan was wacked against his head.

*****

Twenty minutes everyone was sitting around a cozy fire. Goku had about five fire pokers in each hand with marsh mellows on them. While Chi Chi prepared the other ingredients for the S'mores . As the marsh mellows were completed Goku and Chi Chi smiled at each other.

Vegeta was repeatedly apologizing to Bulma, but she cut him short with a kiss. Master Roshi, Oolong, Paur, and Yamcha were all fighting over weenies. Hercule thanks to Buu was making S'mores a lot easier then the others.

Eighteen just stir finally and smile up at Krillen looked over to see Marion chasing a lightning bug.

"Krillen will you make me a S'more?" Eighteen asked nicely in her sweet voice that reminded Krillen just why he loves her.

After he finished the S'more (which was better then the rest) he handed it over to Eighteen and before she took a bite out of it she broke it in half and shared it with him.

"I love you Krillen." She said softly laying her head down oh his lap.

"I love you too, Eighteen." He said smiling down to her

Videl and Gohan sat very close to each other by the fire. Words weren't needed for this moment as their lips slowly met in their first kiss.

Fin

(Haha I never talked about Goten and Trunks their retarded!)


End file.
